inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 306
"Der Bannkreis des Dorfes" ist das 306. Kapitel des Manga Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippō und Kirara haben auf ihrem Weg, in Hijiri-samas Dorf den Bergpfad endlich überwunden und erreichen endlich ihr Ziel. Während alle erleichter sind, dass sie endlich an jenem Dorf angelangt sind, kann Kagome nur darüber nachdenken, was es wohl mit diesem mysteriösen Hijiri-sama auf sich hat und wer diese Person nun in Wirklichkeit ist. Als nächstes Folgt eine Szene in der man zum Teil Hijiri-samas Dorf sehen kann und alles friedlich und ruhig zu seine scheint, an jene Ort. Hier wechselt die Szene an einen anderen Ort und man sieht erneut eine Schar von Prinzessin Abis Yōkaivögel, welche sich auf etas zu stürzen scheinen. Es wird danach gezeigt, dass eise Szene in einer Höhle mitten in den Bergen spielt, um die von Kochō ein Bannkreis errichtet wurde. Im Inneren der Höhle befinden sich sowohl Kochō selbst, als auch eine riesige Anzahl an Menschen, welche wohl die Bewohner von Hijiri-samas Dorf sind und nun von Abi und ihren Dienern angegriffen werden. Die Dorfbewohner sind alle von Angst erfüllt, Kochō mahnt sie aber zur Ruhe. Nun tritt auch Prinzessin Abi selbst wieder in Aktion und scheint verärgert, dass die Dorfbewohner von einem starken Bannkreis beschützt werden, welche ihre Diener von den Menschen Innerhalb der Höhle fernhält. Abi lässt jedoch nicht ab und befielt ihren Dienern, welche die Fähigkeit besitzen sich selbst mit Flammen zu umhüllen, sich auf den Bannkreis zu stürzen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Bannkreis sich durch die Flammen auflöst. Die Menschen innerhalb des Bannkreises geraten erneut in Panik als Abis Plan aufgeht. Die Flammen ihrer Vögel können zwar dem Bannkreis selbst nicht anhaben, aber die Umgebung außerhalb der Barriere wird von Flammen nur so verschlungen. Dieser Anblick lässt die Dorfbewohner einfach nur erschüttern und einige wollen um ihr Leben rennen, sie verlassen den Bannkreis in dem Glaubten von den Flammen davon rennen zu können. Kochō selbst ist ganz gelassen und ermahnt die Dorfbewohner erneut zur Ruhe, als alle innerhalb des Bannkreises mit ansehen müssen, wie jene Dorfbewohner, welche sich zur Flucht aufmachten, nun von Abis Dienern brutal ermordet werden und ihnen ihr Blut ausgesaugt wird. Die Yōkaivögel töten alle die es wagten aus dem Bannkreis herauszutreten, jedoch wird dem Treiben der Vögel schnell in Ende gesetzt, als einige von ihnen plötzlich von einem Pfeil abgeschossen und geläutert wurden. Hijiri-sama erscheint vor den Dorfbewohnern und stellt sich Prinzessin Abi in den Weg. Abi reagiert erneut verärgert und befiehlt ihren Dienern sich auf Hijiri-sama zu stürzen, welcher sich jedoch unbeeindruckt zeigt und erneut einen Pfeil auf Abis Vögel abschießt, um diese zu läutern und dadurch zu töten. Mit ansehen zu müssen, wie einfach Hijiri-samas mit ihrem Pfeil eine Vielzahl ihre Diener zu töten vermag, schockiert Prinzessin Abi und sie ist verwundert wie so etwas nur möglich sein kann. Sie gibt jedoch weder Hijiri-sama noch Inu Yasha die Schuld an all dem, im Gegenteil Abi kommt zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass dies alles etwas mit Naraku und dessen Wirken zu tun haben muss. Während Abi sich ihrer Lage und der Wahrheit über Naraku bewusst wird, wird sie zur Zielscheibe von Hijiri-samas nächsten Angriff. Prinzessin Abi bemerkt dies jedoch im letzten Moment und lässt von den Dorfbewohnern ab und tritt ihr Flucht an, um nicht auch von Hijiri-samas Pfeil geläutert zu werden, so wie es mit ihren Untertanen geschah. Die Dorfbewohner innerhalb des Bannkreises konnten alles mit ansehen und sind Hijiri-sama mehr als dankbar dafür, dass dieser die Vögel und Prinzessin Abi erfolgreich in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Hijiri-sama wird mit Lob und Dank der Dorfbewohner überschüttet, schein sich aber nicht wirklich für dieses Dank zu interessieren. Nach diesem Kampf von Hijiri-sama gegen Prinzessin Abi gelangen Inu Yasha & Co. endlich ins Dorf und finden eine Schar toter Yōkaivögel überall herumliegen. Sie begegnen einigen Dorfbewohner und Miroku fragt, was denn hier nur passiert sei. Darauf antwortet einer der Dorfbewohner, dass sie kurz zuvor von diesen Feuervögeln angegriffen wurden, jedoch Hijiri-sama sich alleine der Vogelschar in den Weg stellte, diese allesamt mit nur einem einzigen Pfeil auslöschen könnte. Das ganze Dorf sei Hijiri-sama äußert dankbar für diese Heldentat. Kagome, die immer noch das Geheimnis über Hijiri-sama lüften zu versucht, fragt wo denn Hijiri-smaa nun hingegangen sei, nachdem das Dorf vor den Vögeln gerettet wurde. Die Dorfbewohner meinen daraufhin, dass Hijiri-sama sich aufgemacht hat, das Nest dieser Vögel zu finden, um sie alle für immer auszulöschen, um wieder Frieden in die Region zu bringen. Miroku und Kagome wirken etwas enttäusch, da sie Hijiri-sama nur knapp verpasst haben und Kagome wendet sich an Inu Yasha, fragt ihn ob die Gruppe nicht Hijiri-samas Spur weiterhin folgen möchte. Inu Yasha scheint in Gedanken versunken zu sein und kann keine Antwort darauf geben. Da fährt Kagome fort, dass sie es nicht für unwahrscheinlich hält, dass Hijiri-sama möglicher Weise wirklich Kikyō sein könnte. Dies gibt Inu Yasha erst recht zu denken. Sango, Shippō und Miroku, welche dem Gespräch beiwohnen sind sich nicht so sicher, ob es klug war von Kagome diesen Gedanke Inu Yasha gegenüber zu erwähnen in diesem Moment. Inu Yasha jedoch geht auf Kagomes Gedankengang ein, er weiß zwar, dass Naraku versuchte Kikyō am Berg-Hakurei endgültig zu töten und es sah auch danach aus, dass er dies auch geschafft hatte, dennoch, konnte niemand den Moment ihres Todes direkt beobachten, auch wurden Kikyōs körperliche Überreste nach diesem Ereignis nicht aufgefunden. Dies alles deutet sehr daraufhin, dass Kagomes Vermutung für Inu Yasha schlüssig erscheint. Jedoch fragt er sich, wenn Kikyō tatsächlich noch am Leben sein sollte, warum sie sich dann versteckt hält. In der Zwischenzeit sind Inu Yasha und Kagome alleine, während Sango und Miroku, sich auch darüber unterhalten, ob die Peprson die sich hinter der Maske des Hijiri-sama versteckt, nicht doch Kikyō sein kann. Miroku meint dazu, dass wenn dies stimmen sollte, so würden sie früher oder später auf Hijiri-sama alias Kikyō treffen, da sowohl ihre Gruppe als auch Kikyō beide auf der Jagd nach Narakus Leben sind. Sango macht sich da sorgen, wie es Kagome wohl ergehen wird, wenn Kikyō tatsächlich noch leben würde. Sie meint, dass wenn Kikyō noch am Leben sein würde und sie und Inu Yasha sich wieder sehen würden, würde er bestimmt wieder hin und her gerissen sein zwischen Kikyō und Kagome. Sango versteht nicht wieso Kagome dies nicht so ernst sieht und meint, dass sie an Kagomes Stelle wäre, sie Inu Yasha einfach eine Klippe runterschupsen würde, damit dieser sich Kikyō nicht mehr nähren könnte, dies dann so ähnlich wäre wie bei Onigumo, welcher damals aus seiner Höhle auch nicht mehr befreien konnte aus eigener Kraft heraus. Sango spricht dies mit einem sehr ernsthaften Ton aus, was Miroku wiederum etwas beunruhigt und verängstig im Bezug auf seine Beziehung zu Sango und Mirokus Lüsternheit. Derweil sprechen sich Inu Yasha und Kagome, ebenfalls darüber aus. Kagome fragt, ob Inu Yasha es sehr beschäftigen würde, dass Hijiri-sama womöglich tatsächlich Kikyō sein könnte. Inu Yasha antwortet mit einem einfachen, ernst gemeinten: "Ich weiß es nicht". Diese Antwort verwirrt Kagome etwas, meint aber zu sich selbst, dass Inu Yashas Antwort wohl aber dennoch eine ehrliche Antwort auf ihre Frage ist. Inu Yasha schein wohl schon erkannt zu haben, dass Hijiri-sama wirklich Kikyō in Verkleidung ist und geht diesen Gedankengang sogar noch weiter, er erklärt Kagome, dass wenn Kikyō noch am Leben sein sollte, so habe Naraku doch jämmerlich versagt Kikyō zu töten, was wiederum darauf schließen lässt, dass sollte Naraku davon erfahren, dass dieser es erneut versuchen würde, Kikyō um zu bringen, womit sich nun logisch erklären lassen würde, weshalb Kikyō sich im Moment hinter dem Alias als Hijiri-sama versteckt und selbst Inu Yasha gegenüber nicht zu erkennen gibt bzw. zu erkenne geben kann. Vorheriges – Aktuelles - Nächstes Kategorie:Kapitel